This invention relates generally to novel EMI tank filter assemblies, particularly of the type used in connection with active implantable medical devices (AIMDs) such as cardiac pacemakers, cardioverter defibrillators, neurostimulators, and the like, which decouple implantable leads and/or electronic components of the implantable medical device from undesirable electromagnetic interference (EMI) signals at a selected frequency or frequencies, such as the RF pulsed fields of Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) equipment.
Compatibility of cardiac pacemakers, implantable defibrillators and other types of active implantable medical devices with magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and other types of hospital diagnostic equipment has become a major issue. If one goes to the websites of the major cardiac pacemaker manufacturers in the United States, which include St. Jude Medical, Medtronic and Boston Scientific (formerly Guidant), one will see that the use of MRI is generally contra-indicated with pacemakers and implantable defibrillators. See also: (1) Safety Aspects of Cardiac Pacemakers in Magnetic Resonance Imaging”, a dissertation submitted to the Swiss Federal Institute of Technology Zurich presented by Roger Christoph Luchinger, Zurich 2002; (2) “1. Dielectric Properties of Biological Tissues: Literature Survey”, by C. Gabriel, S. Gabriel and E. Cortout; (3) “II. Dielectric Properties of Biological Tissues: Measurements and the Frequency Range 0 Hz to 20 GHz”, by S. Gabriel, R. W. Lau and C. Gabriel; (4) “III. Dielectric Properties of Biological Tissues: Parametric Models for the Dielectric Spectrum of Tissues”, by S. Gabriel, R. W. Lau and C. Gabriel; and (5) “Advanced Engineering Electromagnetics, C. A. Balanis, Wiley, 1989; (6) Systems and Methods for Magnetic-Resonance-Guided Interventional Procedures, Patent Application Publication US 2003/0050557, Susil and Halperin et. al, published Mar. 13, 2003; (7) Multifunctional Interventional Devices for MRI: A Combined Electrophysiology/MRI Catheter, by, Robert C. Susil, Henry R. Halperin, Christopher J. Yeung, Albert C. Lardo and Ergin Atalar, MRI in Medicine, 2002; and (8) Multifunctional Interventional Devices for Use in MRI, U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 60/283,725, filed Apr. 13, 2001.
The contents of the foregoing are all incorporated herein by reference.
However, an extensive review of the literature indicates that MRI is indeed often used with pacemaker, neurostimulator and other active implantable medical device (AIMD) patients. The safety and feasibility of MRI in patients with cardiac pacemakers is an issue of gaining significance. The effects of MRI on patients' pacemaker systems have only been analyzed retrospectively in some case reports. There are a number of papers that indicate that MRI on new generation pacemakers can be conducted up to 0.5 Tesla (T). MRI is one of medicine's most valuable diagnostic tools. MRI is, of course, extensively used for imaging, but is also used for interventional medicine (surgery). In addition, MRI is used in real time to guide ablation catheters, neurostimulator tips, deep brain probes and the like. An absolute contra-indication for pacemaker patients means that pacemaker and ICD wearers are excluded from MRI. This is particularly true of scans of the thorax and abdominal areas. Because of MRI's incredible value as a diagnostic tool for imaging organs and other body tissues, many physicians simply take the risk and go ahead and perform MRI on a pacemaker patient. The literature indicates a number of precautions that physicians should take in this case, including limiting the power of the MRI RF Pulsed field (Specific Absorption Rate—SAR), programming the pacemaker to fixed or asynchronous pacing mode, and then careful reprogramming and evaluation of the pacemaker and patient after the procedure is complete. There have been reports of latent problems with cardiac pacemakers or other AIMDs after an MRI procedure sometimes occurring many days later. Moreover, there are a number of recent papers that indicate that the SAR level is not entirely predictive of the heating that would be found in implanted leads or devices. For example, for magnetic resonance imaging devices operating at the same magnetic field strength and also at the same SAR level, considerable variations have been found relative to heating of implanted leads. It is speculated that SAR level alone is not a good predictor of whether or not an implanted device or its associated lead system will overheat.
There are three types of electromagnetic fields used in an MRI unit. The first type is the main static magnetic field designated B0 which is used to align protons in body tissue. The field strength varies from 0.5 to 3.0 Tesla in most of the currently available MRI units in clinical use. Some of the newer MRI system fields can go as high as 4 to 5 Tesla. At the recent International Society for Magnetic Resonance in Medicine (ISMRM), which was held on 5 and 6 Nov. 2005, it was reported that certain research systems are going up as high as 11.7 Tesla and will be ready sometime in 2006. This is over 100,000 times the magnetic field strength of the earth. A static magnetic field can induce powerful mechanical forces and torque on any magnetic materials implanted within the patient. This would include certain components within the cardiac pacemaker itself and or lead systems. It is not likely (other than sudden system shut down) that the static MRI magnetic field can induce currents into the pacemaker lead system and hence into the pacemaker itself. It is a basic principle of physics that a magnetic field must either be time-varying as it cuts across the conductor, or the conductor itself must move within the magnetic field for currents to be induced.
The second type of field produced by magnetic resonance imaging is the pulsed RF field which is generated by the body coil or head coil. This is used to change the energy state of the protons and illicit MRI signals from tissue. The RF field is homogeneous in the central region and has two main components: (1) the magnetic field is circularly polarized in the actual plane; and (2) the electric field is related to the magnetic field by Maxwell's equations. In general, the RF field is switched on and off during measurements and usually has a frequency of 21 MHz to 64 MHz to 128 MHz depending upon the static magnetic field strength. The frequency of the RF pulse varies with the field strength of the main static field where: RF PULSED FREQUENCY in MHz=(42.56) (STATIC FIELD STRENGTH IN TESLA).
The third type of electromagnetic field is the time-varying magnetic gradient fields designated B1 which are used for spatial localization. These change their strength along different orientations and operating frequencies on the order of 1 kHz. The vectors of the magnetic field gradients in the X, Y and Z directions are produced by three sets of orthogonally positioned coils and are switched on only during the measurements. In some cases, the gradient field has been shown to elevate natural heart rhythms (heart beat). This is not completely understood, but it is a repeatable phenomenon. The gradient field is not considered by many researchers to create any other adverse effects.
It is instructive to note how voltages and EMI are induced into an implanted lead system. At very low frequency (VLF), voltages are induced at the input to the cardiac pacemaker as currents circulate throughout the patient's body and create voltage drops. Because of the vector displacement between the pacemaker housing and, for example, the TIP electrode, voltage drop across the resistance of body tissues may be sensed due to Ohms Law and the circulating current of the RF signal. At higher frequencies, the implanted lead systems actually act as antennas where currents are induced along their length. These antennas are not very efficient due to the damping effects of body tissue; however, this can often be offset by extremely high power fields (such as MRI pulsed fields) and/or body resonances. At very high frequencies (such as cellular telephone frequencies), EMI signals are induced only into the first area of the lead system (for example, at the header block of a cardiac pacemaker). This has to do with the wavelength of the signals involved and where they couple efficiently into the system.
Magnetic field coupling into an implanted lead system is based on loop areas. For example, in a cardiac pacemaker, there is a loop formed by the lead as it comes from the cardiac pacemaker housing to its distal TIP, for example, located in the right ventricle. The return path is through body fluid and tissue generally straight from the TIP electrode in the right ventricle back up to the pacemaker case or housing. This forms an enclosed area which can be measured from patient X-rays in square centimeters. The average loop area is 200 to 225 square centimeters. This is an average and is subject to great statistical variation. For example, in a large adult patient with an abdominal implant, the implanted loop area is much larger (greater than 450 square centimeters).
Relating now to the specific case of MRI, the magnetic gradient fields would be induced through enclosed loop areas. However, the pulsed RF fields, which are generated by the body coil, would be primarily induced into the lead system by antenna action.
There are a number of potential problems with MRI, including: (1) Closure of the pacemaker reed switch. A pacemaker reed switch, which can also be a Hall Effect device, is designed to detect a permanent magnet held close to the patient's chest. This magnet placement allows a physician or even the patient to put the implantable medical device into what is known as the “magnet mode response.” The “magnet mode response” varies from one manufacturer to another, however, in general, this puts the pacemaker into a fixed rate or asynchronous pacing mode. This is normally done for short times and is very useful for diagnostic and clinical purposes. However, in some cases, when a pacemaker is brought into the bore or close to the MRI scanner, the MRI static field can make the pacemaker's internal reed switch close, which puts the pacemaker into a fixed rate or asynchronous pacing mode. Worse yet, the reed switch may bounce or oscillate. Asynchronous pacing may compete with the patient's underlying cardiac rhythm. This is one reason why patients have generally been advised not to undergo MRI. Fixed rate or asynchronous pacing for most patients is not an issue. However, in patients with unstable conditions, such as myocardial ischemia, there is a substantial risk for ventricular fibrillation during asynchronous pacing. In most modern pacemakers the magnetic reed switch (or Hall Effect device) function is programmable. If the magnetic reed switch response is switched off, then synchronous pacing is still possible even in strong magnetic fields. The possibility to open and re-close the reed switch in the main magnetic field by the gradient field cannot be excluded. However, it is generally felt that the reed switch will remain closed due to the powerful static magnetic field. It is theoretically possible for certain reed switch orientations at the gradient field to be capable of repeatedly closing and re-opening the reed switch. (2) Reed switch damage. Direct damage to the reed switch is theoretically possible, but has not been reported in any of the known literature. In an article written by Roger Christoph Luchinger of Zurich, he reports on testing in which reed switches were exposed to the static magnetic field of MRI equipment. After extended exposure to these static magnetic fields, the reed switches functioned normally at close to the same field strength as before the test. (3) Pacemaker displacement. Some parts of pacemakers, such as the batteries and reed switch, contain-ferrous magnetic materials and are thus subject to mechanical forces during MRI. Pacemaker displacement may occur in response to magnetic force or magnetic torque. There are several recent reports on modern pacemakers and ICDs that force and torque are not of concern for MRI systems up to 3 Tesla. (4) Radio frequency field. At the frequencies of interest in MRI, RF energy can be absorbed and converted to heat. The power deposited by RF pulses during MRI is complex and is dependent upon the power (Specific Absorption Rate (SAR) Level) and duration of the RF pulse, the transmitted frequency, the number of RF pulses applied per unit time, and the type of configuration of the RF transmitter coil used. The amount of heating also depends upon the volume of tissue imaged, the electrical resistivity of tissue and the configuration of the anatomical region imaged. There are also a number of other variables that depend on the placement in the human body of the AIMD and its associated lead(s). For example, it will make a difference how much current is induced into a pacemaker lead system as to whether it is a left or right pectoral implant. In addition, the routing of the lead and the lead length are also very critical as to the amount of induced current and heating that would occur. Also, distal TIP design is very important as the distal TIP itself can act as its own antenna wherein eddy currents can create heating. The cause of heating in an MRI environment is twofold: (a) RF field coupling to the lead can occur which induces significant local heating; and (b) currents induced between the distal TIP and tissue during MRI RF pulse transmission sequences can cause local Ohms Law heating in tissue next to the distal TIP electrode of the implanted lead. The RF field of an MRI scanner can produce enough energy to induce lead currents sufficient to destroy some of the adjacent myocardial tissue. Tissue ablation has also been observed. The effects of this heating are not readily detectable by monitoring during the MRI. Indications that heating has occurred would include an increase in pacing threshold, venous ablation, Larynx or e ablation, myocardial perforation and lead penetration, or even arrhythmias caused by scar tissue. Such long term heating effects of MRI have not been well studied yet for all types of AIMD lead geometries. There can also be localized heating problems associated with various types of electrodes in addition to TIP electrodes. This includes RING electrodes or PAD electrodes. RING electrodes are commonly used with a wide variety of implanted devices including cardiac pacemakers, and neurostimulators, and the like. PAD electrodes are very common in neurostimulator applications. For example, spinal cord stimulators or deep brain stimulators can include a plurality of PAD electrodes to make contact with nerve tissue. A good example of this also occurs in a cochlear implant. In a typical cochlear implant there would be sixteen RING electrodes that the position places by pushing the electrode up into the cochlea. Several of these RING electrodes make contact with auditory nerves. (5) Alterations of pacing rate due to the applied radio frequency field. It has been observed that the RF field may induce undesirable fast pacing (QRS complex) rates. There are various mechanisms which have been proposed to explain rapid pacing: direct tissue stimulation, interference with pacemaker electronics or pacemaker reprogramming (or reset). In all of these cases, it is very desirable to raise the lead system impedance (at the MRI RF pulsed frequency) to make an EMI filter feedthrough capacitor more effective and thereby provide a higher degree of protection to AIMD electronics. This will make alterations in pacemaker pacing rate and/or pacemaker reprogramming much more unlikely. (6) Time-varying magnetic gradient fields. The contribution of the time-varying gradient to the total strength of the MRI magnetic field is negligible, however, pacemaker systems could be affected because these fields are rapidly applied and removed. The time rate of change of the magnetic field is directly related to how much electromagnetic force and hence current can be induced into a lead system. Luchinger reports that even using today's gradient systems with a time-varying field up to 50 Tesla per second, the induced currents are likely to stay below the biological thresholds for cardiac fibrillation. A theoretical upper limit for the induced voltage by the time-varying magnetic gradient field is 20 volts. Such a voltage during more than 0.1 milliseconds could be enough energy to directly pace the heart. (7) Heating. Currents induced by time-varying magnetic gradient fields may lead to local heating. Researchers feel that the calculated heating effect of the gradient field is much less as compared to that caused by the RF field and therefore for the purposes herein may be neglected.
There are additional problems possible with implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs). ICDs use different and larger batteries which could cause higher magnetic forces. The programmable sensitivity in ICDs is normally much higher (more sensitive) than it is for pacemakers, therefore, ICDs may falsely detect a ventricular tachyarrhythmia and inappropriately deliver therapy. In this case, therapy might include anti-tachycardia pacing, cardio version or defibrillation (high voltage shock) therapies. MRI magnetic fields may prevent detection of a dangerous ventricular arrhythmia or fibrillation. There can also be heating problems of ICD leads which are expected to be comparable to those of pacemaker leads. Ablation of vascular walls is another concern. Fortunately, ICDs have a sort of built-in fail-safe mechanism. That is, during an MRI procedure, if they inadvertently sense the MRI fields as a dangerous ventricular arrhythmia, the ICD will attempt to charge up and deliver a high voltage shock. However, there is a transformer contained within the ICD that is necessary to function in order to charge up the high-energy storage capacitor contained within the ICD. In the presence of the main static field of the MRI the core of this transformer tends to saturate thereby preventing the high voltage capacitor from charging up. This makes it highly unlikely that an ICD patient undergoing an MRI would receive an inappropriate high voltage shock therapy. While ICDs cannot charge during MRI due to the saturation of their ferro-magnetic transformers, the battery will be effectively shorted and lose life. This is a highly undesirable condition.
In summary, there are a number of studies that have shown that MRI patients with active implantable medical devices, such as cardiac pacemakers, can be at risk for potential hazardous effects. However, there are a number of reports in the literature that MRI can be safe for imaging of pacemaker patients when a number of precautions are taken (only when an MRI is thought to be an absolute diagnostic necessity). While these anecdotal reports are of interest, however, they are certainly not scientifically convincing that all MRI can be safe. As previously mentioned, just variations in the pacemaker lead length can significantly affect how much heat is generated. From the layman's point of view, this can be easily explained by observing the typical length of the antenna on a cellular telephone compared to the vertical rod antenna more common on older automobiles. The relatively short antenna on the cell phone is designed to efficiently couple with the very high frequency wavelengths (approximately 950 MHz) of cellular telephone signals. In a typical AM and FM radio in an automobile, these wavelength signals would not efficiently couple to the relatively short antenna of a cell phone. This is why the antenna on the automobile is relatively longer. An analogous situation exists with an AIMD patient in an MRI system. If one assumes, for example, a 3.0 Tesla MRI system, which would have an RF pulsed frequency of 128 MHz, there are certain implanted lead lengths that would couple efficiently as fractions of the 128 MHz wavelength. It is typical that a hospital will maintain an inventory of various leads and that the implanting physician will make a selection depending on the size of the patient, implant location and other factors. Accordingly, the implanted or effective lead length can vary considerably. There are certain implanted lead lengths that just do not couple efficiently with the MRI frequency and there are others that would couple very efficiently and thereby produce the worst case for heating.
The effect of an MRI system on the function of pacemakers, ICDs and neurostimulators depends on various factors, including the strength of the static magnetic field, the pulse sequence (gradient and RF field used), the anatomic region being imaged, and many other factors. Further complicating this is the fact that each patient's condition and physiology is different and each manufacturer's pacemaker and ICD designs also are designed and behave differently. Most experts still conclude that MRI for the pacemaker patient should not be considered safe. Paradoxically, this also does not mean that the patient should not receive MRI. The physician must make an evaluation given the pacemaker patient's condition and weigh the potential risks of MRI against the benefits of this powerful diagnostic tool. As MRI technology progresses, including higher field gradient changes over time applied to thinner tissue slices at more rapid imagery, the situation will continue to evolve and become more complex. An example of this paradox is a pacemaker patient who is suspected to have a cancer of the lung. RF ablation treatment of such a tumor may require stereotactic imaging only made possible through real time fine focus MRI. With the patient's life literally at risk, the physician with patient informed consent may make the decision to perform MRI in spite of all of the previously described attendant risks to the pacemaker system.
Insulin drug pump systems do not seem to be of a major current concern due to the fact that they have no significant antenna components (such as implanted leads). However, some implantable pumps work on magneto-peristaltic systems, and must be deactivated prior to MRI. There are newer (unreleased) systems that would be based on solenoid systems which will have similar problems.
It is clear that MRI will continue to be used in patients with active implantable medical devices. Accordingly, there is a need for AIMD system and/or circuit protection devices which will improve the immunity of active implantable medical device systems to diagnostic procedures such as MRI.
As one can see, many of the undesirable effects in an implanted lead system from MRI and other medical diagnostic procedures are related to undesirable induced currents in the lead system and/or its distal TIP (or RING). This can lead to overheating either in the lead or at the body tissue at the distal TIP. For a pacemaker application, these currents can also directly stimulate the heart into sometimes dangerous arrhythmias.
Accordingly, there is a need for a novel resonant bandstop filter assembly which can be placed at various locations along the active implantable medical device lead system, which also prevents current from circulating at selected frequencies of the medical therapeutic device. Preferably, such novel tank filters would be designed to resonate at 64 MHz for use in an MRI system operating at 1.5 Tesla (or 128 MHz for a 3 Tesla system). The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.